


fire, fire,

by ClaraHolsworthy



Series: looking for the helpers [political poems] [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Grenfell Tower, Injustice, Poetry, Political Action
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-03-13 04:10:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 56
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13562523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraHolsworthy/pseuds/ClaraHolsworthy





	fire, fire,

I thought that the rage might burn out of me;  
that I might tire from the flames, consumed;  
  
as if the inferno of injustice could ever be doused  
as if their screams only echoed for a single night;  
  
as if this weren't going to be a constant fight.  
  
I thought that the fire might burn out.


End file.
